Obsession
by NessaYume
Summary: How far will Matt go to save his relationship with Mello?   Two-shot for MelMat
1. Chapter 1: The Problem

A/N: Ok, so MelMat finally got back to me on what she wanted as her one-shot for being review 50 on Focus.. Just some good ol' Matt and Mello sexiness.. Well, knowing her as I do.. I came up with this..

**Chapter 1: The Problem**

Matt stretched as his game system's light flickered off. Mello had just gotten home and jumped in the shower, and he intended to capitalize on that. He was about to get off the couch to go join his best friend and lover, who had been denying him as of late, when the bathroom door opened, and Mello re-emerged, and walked across the hall to their room, slamming that door shut. Oh. Hell. No. Not again. Not tonight. Matt stood and stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray and walked to their room, happily finding it unlocked. Mello was inside, already in a pair of sweats, laying in bed, staring at the ceiling fan as it twirled around.

"Hey." Matt said as he sat down next to the blonde, running his gloved fingers over the still wet abdomen. "You got out too fast, I was going to join you." He sent Mello a wicked smirk. The man sighed in exasperation and swatted Matt's hand away.

"Not tonight, Matt." The red head's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why the hell not?" Oh, he knew why. They both knew he knew, but he needed to hear it. He knew that this could be the time he snapped. It had been looming over head for so many years now, but he could usually control it. Would tonight be the night he lost it?

"Near." That one word, or name. So many things were said when it touched Mello's lips. The sounds of disdain and complete loathing. The unspoken wall between the couple. Mello would always obsess over beating Near more than anything. More than his love for chocolate. More than his love for true justice. More than his love for Matt. Hate was such a strong emotion, and it was always beating love. They say it is better to be feared than loved, but Matt had never believed it, until now.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Mello? Tonight? Tonight you are going to let that albino freak ruin this? Ruin us?" He was angry, but nothing he couldn't control. He'd been here before. Mello groaned in annoyance and turned away.

"What the fuck is so special about tonight?" Matt felt part of his heart crack with the question. He stood and spoke calmly.

"You really don't remember what tonight it? The date is October 31. Ring any bells, Mello?" His voice was so calm, it was eery. Mello sat up and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"I know the date, asshole. It's Halloween. There's kids running around everywhere in stupid costumes." Matt knelt on the bed and his smile was bitter. Mello glared back, but this time, it wasn't intimidating in the least. No, something changed inside Matt, even Mello could see that. Feel it. He was too calm, even for him. Suddenly, Matt growled in rage, as he reached out, grabbed Mello by the neck and slammed him backwards onto the bed.

"And what happened, four years ago on Halloween, Mello? Do you remember?" Mat licked up the scarred side of his face, and Mello shuddered. Why was he so turned on by this side of Matt? A side that in the last 15 years or so, he had never seen or known existed. Apparently, his thoughts kept him away too long, and Matt growled again. Mello couldn't help but let out a strangled moan. Matt laughed in a manner Mello had never heard. He sounded psychotic. "Now that you broke me, you want me? Well, since you obviously can't remember what today is, I'll tell you." He leaned down close to Mello's ear, nibbling on the lobe before pulling back, allowing his lips to brush the shell of Mello's eat. He took a deep breath and, "IT'S OUR FUCKING FOUR YEAR ANNIVERSARY, YOU ASSHOLE!" He pushed off of Mello, his grip tightening on his throat momentarily before it was gone completely. Mello gasped for air and had a ringing in his ear.

"What the fuck it the matter with you?" Mello jumped up, defensively. Matt turned on him, his eyes were dark with anger, and his hair stuck out in different directions from his hands running through it, trying to calm himself down. But then Mello spoke, and he lost it again.

"Me? What the fuck is wrong with _me?_ Are you kidding me? Are you insane? Me, Mello? **_ME?_**" He advanced on the blonde, causing him to take a step back, and he smirked again, making the hair on Mello's arms stick up. "_You_ are the one with an issue! _You_ always let him get between us! _You_ always put him first. _You_ can't get over this sick and twisted obsession!" He pointed a finger in the shocked face. His breathing was labored, and he felt like he was going to pass out. There was a weight on his chest, and his head was buzzing.

"I do _not_ put him first. I _hate _him, Matt. I _love_ you." Mello tried to sooth, reaching for his boyfriend. Matt slapped his hand away.

"No. I don't doubt you love me, Mello. But hate is such a strong emotion. You don't even realize it. It take so much effort to hate someone. Trust me, cause as much as you hate him, I hate him more." Mello snorted, which caused Matt's head to spin. "Don't believe me? I could fucking kill him, Mello. For constantly stealing you away from me. You're _obsessed_ with _him_! No matter what I do. No matter what I say. It's always Near this, and Near that. You push me away, and think about him constantly. How the _fuck_ do you think that makes me feel? You fucking broke me, Mello. You finally broke me! Are you happy now?" He slammed his palms down on the wall, on either side of Mello's head, where he had backed him up to. Mello looked on, shocked, and yet, so _very_ turned on. But then Matt turned away and grabbed his keys, heading out the door.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He called. Matt stopped and looked over his shoulder, a sadistic smile on his face.

"To do something you never could. To save us." He spoke in the calm voice again. Mello was too stunned to move. It was a few minutes after the door clicked shut lightly that he slid down the wall, crumbling into himself. Those last words sent a mixture of emotions through him. He was happy that Matt wanted to do something for the good of their relationship, but what could he do? The possibilities scared him. Matt was so gentle. So kind. He couldn't do anything too horrible, right? He wasn't so sure anymore. He stood and pulled on a fresh pair of leather pants and vest, pulled his jacket on, and grabbed his keys and helmet. He had to find Matt, and save him from himself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Answer

Warnings: Sexual Situations, along with violence, gore, and blood play.

"_We all go a little mad sometimes.."-_Can you name that movie? If you can be the first to do so, I'll write you a one-shot. 3

**Chapter 2: The Answer**

Mello knew something was wrong when he got home. He had been out looking for Matt for hours. They didn't know where Near's HQ was, so he just drove around, looking for Matt and his car. When he didn't see the slightest hint, he headed home, hoping the gamer came back soon. But when he arrived, he found the door ajar, and the only light he could see was flickering off the wall across from their bedroom. He walked slowly, placing his helmet and keys on the bar to the kitchen as he passed, and paling off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor. When he saw a blood trail running down the length of the hall, and cutting off at the room, obviously made by a hand, he pulled his gun from his pants and cocked it, holding it before him, ready to shoot. He reached their room, and peaked around the corner, and saw Matt laying on the bed, covered in blood. His heart jumped in his throat, and he walked in, checking for who ever harmed Matt before turned to the man. He started when he saw open and alert eyes on him, the sadistic smile in place.

"Welcome home, dear." Matt said. His voice was sickeningly sweet, as he flashed his pearly white teeth at me. His shirt and face were smeared with blood, and I wasn't so sure it was his anymore.

"Matt, where were you? What did you do?" His gun lowered, and hung from his hand at his side in a loose grip. Matt's smile twisted.

"No, are you ok, Matt? That hurts." He sat up, and Mello saw the hunting knife on the nightstand, also covered in blood. Matt watched his eyes and smiled again, picking it up.

"I know your ok." He tried to remain calm and in control, but he knew that was slipping rapidly.

"Am I?" Such a loaded question whispered from suck innocent lips. For a second, Matt sounded vulnerable. But it was gone with the blink of an eye as Matt stood up and stretched languidly, like it was any other ordinary night.

"You didn't answer me." Mello stated with no emotion. Matt's smile faltered and his eyes connected with Mello's steely blue.

**I hear voices in my head  
>They council me<br>They understand  
>They talk to me<br>**

"I did what the voices have been telling me to do for a long time, Mello. The one thing I could do to save us. To save you. I sat back and watched you obsess over another guy for years, and I just couldn't handle it." His voice was low and calm, as he stepped towards him slowly.

"Voices, Matty?" Matt laughed hysterically, trapping Mello against the wall again.

**You got your rules and your religion  
>All designed to keep you safe<br>But when rules start getting broken  
>You start questionin' your faith<br>I have a voice that is my savior  
>Hates to love and loves to hate<br>I have the voice that has the knowledge  
>And the power to rule your fate<br>**

"I did the one thing you couldn't do, Mello. Can't you see that? All these years of you hating him. You don't have to any more. He's no longer a problem. He's gone." He reached a bloodied hand up to Mello's cheek, and rubbed his thumb over it, smearing the crimson liquid. "I know you, love. I know that you've done so many bad things. You've take lives, and you fuck me. You hide that rosary and you break the rules to get what you need to. And yet, you couldn't eliminate your biggest obstacle. You couldn't kill Nate River. So I did it for you. For us." His left hand lifted, and sunk the knife into the wall next to Mello's head.

**I hear voices crying  
>I see heroes dying<br>I taste blood that's drying  
>I feel tension rising<br>**

"But, Nate wasn't a criminal. I killed bad guys." He tried to defend. Matt laughed again.

"Oh? What of SPK? You may not have used your hand, but you handed the names over and ordered it. What about kidnapping Sayu? Hurting guys who turned to you and the Mafia cause they had nowhere to go and needed work to feed their families? You killed them as well. The world isn't black and white, Mello, and you don't see you for who you really are. How twisted and psychotic you are. But you know what?" Matt smirked, pressing his body against his, and licking across his lips, willing Mello to respond. He did without hesitation, and Matt dominated the kiss easily.

"What?" He whispered, as memories of his crimes flashed in his mind's eye. Matt's smirk never faltered, and his eyes darkened with lust.

"I never thought there was a sexy creature on this Earth, as you are when you have that sadistic glint in your eyes. Those cold, blue eyes. I never understood it until tonight. We're one in the same. I just fought it for so long. But the voices, Mello. They freed me, and we can be together now."

**I hear voices in my head  
>They council me<br>They understand  
>They talk to me, they talk to me<br>They tell me things that I will do  
>They show me things I'll do to you<br>They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)  
>They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)<br>**

Mello watched him as he spoke, letting the words sink in. He knew it was wrong. He never wanted blood on Matt's hands figuratively, and now he was faced with it literally. Those hands ran through his golden locks, spreading the liquid like gel. Skilled fingers opened his vest slowly, and then toyed with his rosary. It was all so wrong, yet it felt so _right_ and so _good_. Why was he so turned on by this?

"So, you killed Near? He's gone? For _me_?" He breathed out when Matt bit down on his collar bone. The laughter that escaped him now vibrated his body, and he felt his cock harden the rest of the way.

"Yes, I killed him. I snuck into his HQ, and found him building a huge house of cards in a white room, all by himself. He _smiled_ at me, Mello. He didn't see it coming at first, but that wasn't right. Oh no. I wanted him to know. I told him his fun was over. That he couldn't have yo anymore. He looked so confused. Then I brandished my hunting knife. I've never seen so much emotion cross his face. He tried to escape, but I caught him easily. He tried to scream, so I cut his throat. Deep enough so he couldn't make a sound, but shallow enough to keep him alive. Then I stabbed him in places that weren't immediately fatal. 15 times, Mello. One for every year he kept a part of you. Then a 16th, straight to the heart. One for a final good-bye, cause he won't get another year or even a day from you. And no, I didn't do it for you. I did it for _us_." Matt's voice was low and deep in the crook of Mello's neck and shoulder. The blonde was breathing shallow as he heard the story. Matt finally pulled back and looked in his eyes as he said the last line, and found pleasure in the darkening blue eyes.

**All the lawyers are defenseless  
>All the doctors are diseased<br>And the preachers all are sinners  
>And police just take the grease<br>All you judges, you are guilty  
>All the bosses, I will fire<br>All you bankers will have losses  
>Politicians are all liars<br>**

Matt waited, allowing Mello to process everything. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt himself be pulled to the other body in a passionate kiss. Slick hands moved across Mello's body as he fought to remove the stripped shirt, allowing his vest to fall from his shoulders as he finally got the soaked one removed from Matt. He found pleasure in the sight of the blood staining his skin as well.

**I see darkness falling  
>I hear voices calling<br>I feel justice crawling  
>I see faith has fallen<br>**

Boots were clumsily tossed aside, and Matt dropped to his knees, unlacing his pants with his teeth. Mello's hands were covered in blood now too, as they wound into Matt's crimson locks, the blood barely noticeable in their lighting as the colors mingled. It just looked like shadows. When he felt his pants around his ankles, he stepped out, and kicked them away. Matt quickly leaned in and circled the tip of his erection with his tongue, and gripped him with his hand. Blood and saliva mixed together, and the red head moaned around the muscle in his mouth at the metallic taste. His left hand danced down the blonde's right thigh to his knee. Pulling, he lifted it and hooked it over his shoulder, before teasing his finger tips over the skin once more, up over the curve of his ass, and back down to slip into his entrance. Mello's eyes widened in shock. He _always_ topped. But before he could protest, Matt's fingers brushed against his prostate, causing his head to slam painfully into the wall, and him to see stars. His breathing became short, and Matt's suction increased, and he found himself crying out with release.

**I hear voices in my head  
>They council me<br>They understand  
>They talk to me, they talk to me<br>They tell me things that I will do  
>They show me things I'll do to you<br>They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)  
><strong>

By the time he recovered, Matt had him on the bed. He looked up and watched as Matt smiled seductively at him, and undid his belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor, with some help from the gamer. He then copied the movements with his boxers, and Mello moaned loudly at the sight as the red head gripped himself and began to stroke as he moved over his lover. Mat lined himself up with his entrance, but stopped.

"I am going to fuck you and make you cum 15 times before I make love to you and make you cum a 16th time." He said before slamming into him roughly. Mello's head fell back again, and he came instantly at the pressure on his prostate. "That's 1.. 14 to go, love." Matt laughed evilly before proceeding to ram in and out of him.

**I hear voices crying  
>I see heroes dying<br>I taste blood that's drying  
>I feel tension rising<br>**

He didn't know how much more he could take before he passed out. Every time he came, Matt counted it off. How the _fuck _was Matt lasting so long? More importantly, why had they never done this before? Yeah, that was his biggest question. Sure, he should be concerned that his boyfriend snapped mentally, but he was right. They were both a little fucked in the head, and this side of him, was incredibly sexy. He took a sick pleasure in knowing that it was Near's blood that covered them and their sheets. It was a final insult that they used it to prep Mello for this. That it mixed with their saliva and semen. It was a sick and twisted pleasure, but he didn't care. It felt good, all the same. They had survived Kira, only to be labeled as criminals. Why should they give a fuck what people think now? They didn't even exist for real.

"Mmm.. 15.. How's it feel, Mello? To know that I can fuck you so right, that you can come 15 times in one night? And I'm not even done with you yet." He finally heard.

**I hear voices in my head  
>They council me<br>They understand  
>They talk to me, they talk to me<br>They tell me things that I will do  
>They show me things I'll do to you<br>They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)  
>They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)<strong>

He was so sore, yet his body responded in time with Matt's now slow thrusts and soothing touches and kisses. It was such a contrast to how it was before. Yet, the slow pace and his spent body made it so much longer than the other times tonight. Instead of ramming straight into his prostate over and over again, Matt brushed it lightly, teasingly. His hands caressed his chest and abs, running up and down his thighs. His lips kissed lightly over his neck, shoulders, and face. His nose would nuzzle into that spot behind his ear, just above his jaw. He would stop when all the way in, and swirl his hips, before pulling out slowly, and then giving him a firm thrust. He felt himself getting closer and closer, and he wanted to jump. He knew that this time, Matt would follow him. His own hands remained moving over Matt's lean body. Caressing ever bit of skin he could get to. He tried to lay a blanket of kisses over him, but he was interrupted regularly with the need to cry out in pleasure.

"Holy, fuck, Matt. I'm so close again." He panted. Matt kissed him tenderly.

"Fall, Mihael. I'll catch you, my love." He whispered in his ear. Mello moaned louder, and spread his legs wider, allowing Matt to his deeper. The red head moaned as well at the feeling, and Mello felt himself spiral out of control.

"Oh, yessss.. Oh, fuck! Mail!" He cried, his body tightening, and his hands running over Matt's shoulders, down his shoulder blades, and he scratched his way back up. He head flew back, and his back arched, while his muscles constricted around Matt's painful erecting. He heard his lover cry out, and then felt him release inside of him. It lasted a while, longer than Mello had ever seen, for Matt to finish. When he did, he collapsed, completely exhausted, and curled up, holding Mello to him. "I love you." Mello whispered.

"Mm.. I love you too. Happy anniversary, Mels." Matt said before drifting into sleep. Mello couldn't help but think, while his eyes drifted shut, that Matt gave him the best anniversary gift ever. Near gone. Mind blowing sex that lasted all night, as he could see the sun beginning to peak through the curtains. He could die happy.

_End_

A/N: Was it too much? It kinda ran away with me and Salma.. Ah well, the only important thing is if MelMat likes it, since it's her gift fic! 3 Lol. I like the idea of a psychotic Matt.. Idk why.. It's like BB.. But hotter. **Wink**

Song used:

"Voices" by Rev Theory


End file.
